


Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown Bear

by soo



Category: Smallville
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-27
Updated: 2003-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martha reflects.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown Bear

Martha climbed the stairs and slowly maneuvered the large boxes she was carrying into Clark's room. She sighed heavily. She had been putting this off for years. But after seeing Clark graduate from Metropolis University and officially move into Lex's house in Metropolis -- she had known for quite some time that Clark had been unofficially living with Lex -- she knew that it was time. 

She surveyed the room. There wasn't much left. Clark had taken a lot of it when he first moved into the dorms. And what had remained had slowly disappeared after each visit home. 

Martha set the boxes down on the bed and moved to the closet. There wasn't much left in it. The clothes were long gone. They had been the first to go. All that was left were a few books and a pair of ratty sneakers that she couldn't recall Clark wearing since high school. 

She picked up the sneakers and threw them in the garbage can under Clark's desk. There was no point in keeping those. 

On tiptoe, she reached up and grabbed two of the books. The Crisscross Crime. The Tower Treasure. Clark had loved the Hardy Boys when he was ten. Martha placed them reverently in a small box. Maybe Clark would want them some day. 

Up on tiptoe she went again. She felt around and pulled down two more books. Physics: Principles with Applications. One of Clark's textbooks. She placed that one to the side. She would have to make sure that got back to the high school. She was surprised that Clark had left the other book. To Kill a Mockingbird. It was beaten up. The spine was cracked in two places. And the only thing holding in the pages was a large rubber band. Martha frowned. Clark had always been extremely careful with his books. He must've read it a lot. 

Martha took a step back and surveyed the closet. A small bear sat in one of the corners. The books must've hid the bear. She didn't think she could reach it. 

She looked around the room; the only thing that she could stand on was Clark's old chair. She pulled it over and tested it out. The chair didn't seem to wobble and the wheels seemed to be firmly planted in the carpet. If she remembered correctly, the wheels never worked well in the first place. 

She climbed up and reached over for the bear. She pulled him down and brushed the dust off his fur. Fuzzy Wuzzy Brown Bear. Martha smiled. It was the first toy that she and Jonathan had given Clark. He had been roughed up over the years. How many times had she sewn his eyes back on? She stepped down and sat on Clark's bed. She brought the bear up to her face and inhaled. 

"Momma, momma. Say it again." 

Martha turned around from the mantle that she was dusting and knelt down next to Clark. "This is t he last time for the day, okay?" She ruffled his hair. 

"Okay, momma." Clark buried his face into the bear's fur that he was clutching tightly. 

"Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear. Fuzzy Wuzzy had no hair. Fuzzy Wuzzy wasn't very fuzzy, was he?" 

Clark sighed, "Fuzzy Wuzzy." 

Her little boy had grown up. He no longer needed Fuzzy Wuzzy. She hugged the bear to her chest and blinked back the tears. It hadn't really hit her until this moment that her baby was gone. He had left for college four years ago but this had still been his home. But now...now he was with Lex. She wiped away the tears. She was happy for them. They had been through hell and back in the past seven years and they deserved happiness. 

Martha looked at the box sitting next to her and back to the bear. She didn't want to pack him away. Fuzzy Wuzzy should be on display, proudly showing off his battle scars. She smiled. She knew just the place for him - the mantle.


End file.
